


Самое любимое на Земле место

by Drakonyashka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6559726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonyashka/pseuds/Drakonyashka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Спустя столько лет они все еще любят друг друга.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Самое любимое на Земле место

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Your favourite place in the world](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5894005) by [becauseitwasreal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/becauseitwasreal/pseuds/becauseitwasreal). 



— Ты показал мне свое самое любимое на Земле место, — сказала она.

— Ты помнишь? Теперь моя очередь.

Он помнил. Это был праздничный день много-много лет назад, еще до рождения Драко — даже до того, как они обручились. Это был год, когда Андромеда отреклась от семьи и Нарцисса была ужасно подавлена.  
Он отвез ее в “Семь Сестер”, где он обычно проводил летние каникулы с родителями, чтобы подбодрить ее. Он помнил все, только не понимал зачем она своим вопросом напомнила об этом. Его жена никогда больше не говорила о той поездке, потому что она никогда больше не говорила о своей сестре.

— Этот сад, мое самое любимое место на земле, — сказала она. Была середина лета и солнце стояло высоко в небе, отражаясь в маленькой речке, текущей через сад и подсвечивая белоснежное оперение лебедей. 

— Почему ты не спрашиваешь “почему”? — спросила она.

Он смотрел на их отражение в воде.

Прошло много времени с тех пор как он был здесь в последний раз. Как-то не было возможности приехать и он уже забыл какой восхитительно свежий здесь воздух.

— Потому что я знаю, — сказал он просто.

— Я буду удивлена, если это так.

Ей не требовались объяснения.

Они сидели на белой скамье подвешенной под деревом, слегка покачиваясь в такт движений Нарциссы.

Он не знал, что сказать.

— Как думаешь, почему это мое любимое место?

— Почему ты спрашиваешь? — он стал немного раздраженным после всех этих вопросов.

Последние два месяца Министерство только и делало, что задавало вопросы и он не желал их больше слышать. Тем более от своей жены.

— Просто ответь на вопрос.

Он вздохнул.

— Потому что здесь я сделал тебе предложение.

— И…?

Многозначительно посмотрела на него жена.

— Это хорошие воспоминания, — сказал он. Они действительно были хорошими. Воспоминаниями о лучших временах.

Он помнил, как в тот момент думал, что ничего не может помешать счастью, переполнявшему его. Не стоило искушать судьбу, потому что она не преминула найти самый изощренный способ доказать ему, что он был неправ.

Нарцисса бережно взяла его руку в свои.

— Это не воспоминания, Люциус.

Он не смотрел на нее.

— Это не просто что-то, что стоит помнить. В моей памяти много таких моментов, но этот не один из них. Это то, что происходит сейчас и что будет всегда, – сказала она.

Какое-то время они молчали, но он чувствовал ее пристальный взгляд.

— Люциус, я никогда не перестану тебя любить. В печали и радости, помнишь? Почему ты отказываешься в это поверить?

— Потому что плохие времена настали именно благодаря мне, помнишь? — резко сказал он, вырывая руку.

— Это моя вина, что тебе и Драко пришлось все это пережить, и совершеннно точно не может быть, что..

— Что я люблю тебя несмотря на все это? — Нарцисса почти так же резко прервала его.

— Я думаю, что могу сама это решить. Тем более, что я тоже отчасти виновата. Я никогда не возражала тебе.

— Как будто я бы тебя послушал.

Она улыбнулась.

— Возможно. А возможно и нет. Ты недооцениваешь то, на что я способна.

Он тоже улыбнулся. 

— Возможно. А возможно и нет.

Это стоило ему пинка в ногу. А затем Нарцисса положила голову ему на плечо.

— Мое любимое место не Слифорд, — наконец произнес Люциус.

— Нет? Тогда ты все еще должен мне услугу. Свози меня куда-нибудь еще. Где это место?

— На самом деле это не так уж и важно, – сказал он.

— Главное, чтобы ты была там.

— Нарцисса улыбнулась — из всего, что Люциус Малфой когда-либо говорил, эти слова были ближе всего к заветному “я люблю тебя”.

— Я тоже тебя люблю.


End file.
